Intentions
by Colie88
Summary: She hadn't led James on, not one bit.Because she was slowly falling for the arrogant, charming, egotistical, big headed, good looking, semi responsible, annoying, Heady Boy by the name of James Potter.  One shot


_A/N: Just a cute little one shot inspired by a fan sketch a friend of mine found on deviantart. :)_

_FLASHBACK IN ITALICS!_

**HPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP HPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHP**

Lily didn't care that it was raining. Pouring, really. All she knew was she needed to give James his answer now. Hours later, but it was better late than never, right? She had nothing but regular clothes on as she dashed down the stairs into the Entrance Hall and out the front doors into the downpour.

Downpour didn't begin to even to cover it. She could barely see a foot in front of her face, let alone anyone else in this weather! Was James nutters to have Quidditch practice in this weather? How could they see? He see?

Though she supposed she might have been the reason he hadn't canceled, indirectly of course. He'd been a bit upset at her, that much she knew. And she deserved it after, in his words, she had apparently falsley led him on. But she hadn't. Of course, he thought otherwise. And so did a quarter of the school, having witnessed the argument in the crowded common room.

But it wasn't true. She hadn't led James on, not one bit. Everything they did, she did, allowed to happen, was because she wanted it to happen. Because she was slowly falling for the arrogant, charming, egotistical, big headed, good looking, semi responsible, annoying, Heady Boy by the name of James Potter.

And no one had been more shocked than her to realize this. But she had to admit, he had changed. Grown up some. Sure, he'd pulled a few pranks still. And she knew he hexed a few people still (though in his defense, he had vaild reason and the wand hand been drawn on him first). But he'd stopped bugging her incessantly. He'd shown her the real him. The kind, sheepish, child at heart boy he really was inside, yet he still had all the qualities of a mature male. Knew when to hold his tongue, knew when to take authority over a situation when called for...and many other things. Which is why it surprised her when he'd suddenly lost his temper with her in the common room earlier than night. He'd not done that in awhile.

"_Just, come on, Lily! Tell me what you want already!" James said, frustrated, running a hand through his hair._

_"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said a frown on her face. Weren't they just talking about what they were going to do with the rest of their lives? Career wise? She wanted to be a few things. Hadn't exactly narrowed it down like he had, claiming to want to be an Auror. She had time still, after all, it was only the end of October and graduation and NEWTS weren't till the end of the year. She had time._

_"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I mean! This," he gestured between them. "It's been driving me up a wall! I can't figure you out! One day you're perfectly content to sit next to me, closely as if we're..more. Then the next you avoid me. Another you're fine to hold my hand or kiss me on the cheek in parting but don't do it all the time. And then...!"_

_"James!" Lily said, while not as confused, was still a bit fuzzy on what set him off. "What...what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about us! One day you're leading me on, the next your shoving me back into some sort of closet! It's bloody confusing for a bloke you know. Never knowing the right or wrong thing to do or say. What might set you off, what you want."_

_"I'm not leading you on! I...just.." Lily cried. What was she supposed to say? She thought she'd been clear. But he was telling her she hadn't been. That she wasn't consistant._

_"Then what were, or are, you doing?" James demanded of her. "I can't go on like this, wondering all the damned time!"_

_"I'm...I'm trying to show..to tell..well.." Lily tried. She wanted to tell him she liked him. That she was willing to give him a chance. Her face heated, because for the life of her, she could not get the words out properly._

_"What are your intentions with this?" James asked finally with a sigh. It seemed as if he were giving up, Lily thought. As though it didn't matter what she'd say next._

_Lily stared at him. Trying to find the right words, her courage, and her voice. But she obviously took too long to respond because he just nodded at her. _

_"That's what I thought,"_

Lily ran, mud splashing everywhere. Her feet and pant legs covered in it, her hair soaked and plastered to her head, clothes stuck to her body as if it were a second skin. But she made it to the Quidditch pitch and looked around. She couldn't see much, but a glance up into the falling rain told her that trying to find a few players on brooms was going to be a challenge, let alone just trying to spot the one she With a frustrated half groan, half sigh, she stomped her foot, causing more mud to fly everywhere, landing on her and the ground.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, annoyed. Why hadn't he just cancled practice? She waited a few moments, wondering what to do now. So her plan hadn't been the brightest, especially in the rain. But she also couldn't stand the thought of James being angry with her. Just as she was contemplating leaving, she heard noise behind her and turned.

"Lily? What are you doing out here? Have you gone mad?" James' loud voice demanded. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shelter of the locker rooms. "You're insane."

"Me? I'm not the one that's been flying on a broom in this!" Lily said crossing her arms as the warm room hit her skin and wet body, causing goosebumps to appear and her to give a small shiver.

"Merlin, you're bloody insane. And freezing. Here..." He grabbed a towel, normally used for sweat and transfigured it into a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said hugging it tight around her. "Is your practice over?"

James shook his head. "There was no practice.I'm not daft enough to have everyone out in this."

"Then...why are you out here?"

James raised an eye at her. "I could ask the same thing, you know," he said patiently.

"I...well..." And her voice and thoughts left, just like that.

"Well?" James asked.

"I.. wanted...I wanted to you know...answer your question." Lily said quietly.

"My question?" James said with a frown.

Lily raised a hand and her fingers smoothed out his frown lines. "Yes. Your question. From earlier."

It dawned on him what she was talking about and he grabbed her wrist, firmly but gently, and stopped her motions. "Lily?"

"I..." Why was it so hard to just say?

"Come on." James coaxed. "I won't run. I just want an honest answer, Lils."

She nodded, then looked down between them to the floor. Then up to him, his eyes. Those lovely eyes. Taking a deep breath, she decided the worst would be that her time had past.

"My intentions are for there to be an "us". You. And me. With...with dates. And hand holding and.." she said quietly.

His face broke out into one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen, even as he pulled her closer. "And kisses?"

Her body against his, she nodded. "Am..is it too late?"

James laughed. "Lily Evans, there has always been and will always be an "us"."

And before she could question what he meant, his lips were on hers in a kiss that started something both of them had wanted for ages.

A relationship.

**HPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP HPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHP**

_Feed back? Here or on my fb page...www .facebook .com/ pages/Coli e88s-Page/ 109126 682500945__(remove spaces!)_


End file.
